Meet the Grangers
by NomCat17
Summary: Granger family reunion fic. Been there done that. Hermione's fed up with her rich uncles, snobby aunts, and conceited cousins. But how will a family secret and a certain blonde manage to make this reunion the best and worst reunion yet? *In the process of editing the first chapter*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything you would recognize in this fic. If I did, then I wouldn't be stressing over my English exam.

**AN:** So this is my first fanfiction ever so I want to start this on a nice and easy "plot", so to say. I'm taking a break from the exams and all, funny how I just failed English and swore to not do anything English related again yet I'm writing this.

I think first timers always get off easy but, oh well. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed!

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years after the Final Battle<strong>

Hermione Granger was agitated. No, it wasn't the threat of an evil psychopath trying to kill her and her kind, it wasn't a giant basilisk trying to petrify her, and it wasn't even telling Ron that she was dating Draco Malfoy. Hermione cringed. No, this was just as bad.

_And I thought I would be off the hook once I survived all that._

This was the Granger family reunion. Her oh-so-perfect family, her lovely aunts and uncles, and of course, her cousins, were all going to be there. She hasn't as much as showed up for the annual family reunion since a year before the war. She sighed and scrambled her closet for something suitable to wear.

_How did I even think that this would look good on me?, no, no, oh my gosh grandma's going to get a heart attack if she sees this, no, damn this would make my ass look good. _Hermione continued her futile search. There wasn't anything in her closet that made her look her age, made her look presentable, and made her look like she wasn't wasting all her parents money at the same time. It was one of those things where you want all 3 but you could only choose 2. It was painful for the brain.

_Can't complain how my fiancé and spoiling me to death. _She inwardly smiled.

"Mione," a silky drawl drifted down the long hallway. "Shouldn't I go to the reunion with you?"

The voice was getting closer now as he was walking towards her room. She didn't hear the floo at her flat go off or an apparition _pop _and was surprised that Draco was here.

"No!" Hermione panicked. "I mean, um, it's okay, you don't need to go with me," she said as she opened her bedroom door for him and quickly walked back to her closet to find something to wear. The family reunion this year was going to be on their privately owned island in the middle of the Pacific. Hermione couldn't even find a single outfit to wear and the plane was leaving that evening.

"Or you can at least let me choose what you wear," she felt his arms, hugging her from behind. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Merlin, if I let you choose what I wear, my cousins would throw a hissy fit. There's no way I'm letting you choose my clothes!"

Hermione heard a sigh as Draco's warm arms left her. She turned around to see him walking to lay down on the bed. He filled out nicely since his school days. His hair no longer gelled back like it used to, his perfect muscles subtly seen through his t-shirt. As a Malfoy, he wouldn't miss out on good clothing even if it was muggle.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat next to him.

"About the reunion," Hermione started. "I really don't think that it's a good idea for you to go, love. We haven't made any official announcements yet and being engaged at 20 in the muggle word is seriously taboo."

She heard him sigh in defeat.

"At least tell me where it's at and send me some pictures, okay?" Draco sat up on the bed and nuzzled his nose in Hermione's soft wavy hair. "I need to go now. Company meeting and all those stuff. I'll miss you, Mione."

He straightened himself up and gave Hermione a long, passionate kiss. He was gone with a pop.

Hermione sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. _This is going to be a long reunion._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> How was that? Yes? No? Ok? I'll be continuing this soon and will probably finish by January.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope… I mean, Hermione and Draco belonging to JK Rowling, the rest are iffy, I mean JKR did say there was a Mr and Mrs Granger but never mentioned names ya know; and then there's the thing with Hermione's whole family that I'm making up here. This is complicated. Let's just say this: I don't own anything you would recognize.

**AN:** I suck at making up names. When I have kids – not anytime soon – I'll ask my friends for name ideas. I would update about once every 3-4 days, but since I already pre-written the first 2 chapters, here ya goo.

* * *

><p><strong>Heathrow Airport Meeting Point<strong>

After many unsuccessful attempts at choosing her clothes, Hermione just decided that she'll just bring everything. Quite literally, almost, because she took half of her "summer" closet, casted a quick _diminuendo_, and dunked it all in a bag. She was now standing in front of the check-in counter with her parents, Robert and Catelyn Granger.

"Good evening, Hermione, it's been a very long time since you came to one of our reunions," her Uncle, Jack, greeted her. He was wearing a distinctive Armani suit with the logo in white, showing off to the world how rich he was. He had this aura about him, similar to Lucius, which reminded you that you were beneath them. Hermione forced back a snort.

"It's nice seeing you again, Uncle Jack," he nodded, "Aunt Elizabeth," she nodded as well, "Richie and Jake," they gave her a friendly smile. Jack was a surgeon and Elizabeth had owned a medicine company when they met, making them the richest of the Grangers.

Richie was 17 and Jake was 21 and studying to become a doctor. Hermione knew better than to believe their little façade with the friendly greetings. They were as far away from the word "nice" as anybody could get. The fact that they pretended to be nice was even worst.

The rest of her family slowly arrived. Her aunt and uncle, John and Emma Laidlaw, and their twin daughters, Emily and Maddie, arrived 10 minutes later with Hermione's grandmother, Kelsea. The twins were both 22, with one of them in Oxford and the other in Cambridge. The school pride in that house was always tense. John and Emma are both lawyers and Emma was the eldest child of the Granger family growing up. The only reason Hermione's grandma was with them was because they planned on taking more than the fair share of inheritance.

The Grangers were a very accomplished, but they always had tension in the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Heathrow Airport Check-in Counter<strong>

"Where to?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Panama," Hermione answered, giving the lady her parents, aunts, and uncle's passports. Even though the Granger family was rich, it was customary for the adults to fly business class and the younger generation to go on economy, something about how they shouldn't be spoiled and all that jazz. _But it's not going to help un-spoil a few certain people. _Hermione thought to herself.

As Hermione was checking in for her cousins, the least expected people arrived: her relatives from France. They haven't seen her aunt, Alicia, in almost 25 years since she ran away with a French man named Laurent Rosier right out of highschool, she was always the wild child. Now she's back with her husband and 3 children.

They had an awkward phase of introduction with Aunt Alicia, Uncle Jack, Aunt Emma, Hermione's father and grandmother in tears. Aunt Alicia had done well to herself, everyone thought that she ran away with a person who wouldn't be able to support her and her family, but Laurent proved to be a very wealthy and loving person.

Richie, who has studied French since primary school tried to start a conversation with Uncle Laurent. His 3 children were nervously talking to each other behind him.

"Hello, my name is Richie, nice to meet you." Hermione bit back another snort at Richie's accent. It sounded as close to French as it was to Chinese. Uncle Laurent gave him a smile and they talked in French for the next few minutes.

After Hermione had finished all the English books in the Hogwarts library, she had taught herself French to be able to read the French ones as well. Language was not going to be in the way of her and her beloved books. It also didn't help how she thought that Draco speaking French was incredibly sexy, especially when she knew what he was saying.

When they were done with the check-ins, they went to the immigration line and had their formal introductions.

"Hello," Aunt Alicia said sheepishly, "this is my husband, Laurent Rosier, my eldest son, Max," she gestured to the man to her left. He was tall and had light brown hair and blue eyes, "he's 21. And this, is his wife, Ava," she gestured to the women next to Max. She had raven colored hair that came down to her shoulders.

_Oh, so 2 children and an in-law, _Hermione thought, unsurprised by the marriage age since she herself was already engaged at the age of 20.

This was met by a round of gasps.

"_Married_ at _21?_ That's _barbaric!_" Hermione wasn't really sure who it was but it sounded an awful lot like Aunt Emma. "Is he even studying? Undergraduate? _Anything_?" She seemed to be in shock with the thought of marriage before finishing college.

"He seems to take after you, Alicia," Uncle Jack snidely remarked.

_Oh, if they knew I was engaged, _Hermione thought. _I'd be slaughtered on the spot. Not to mention that fact that I'll be getting married in a few months._

"Yes, yes, he does take after me a lot," Aunt Alicia stood her ground against her brother. Hermione was starting to like this aunt of hers. "Ah, yes, this is my younger daughter, Louise, she's 20." Aunt Alicia gestured to the girl that looked like the female version of Max.

"Now don't tell me that _she's_ married as well," Uncle Jack was trying to outsmart Aunt Alicia at this point, trying to make her look bad to their other relatives.

"In our culture, we usually get married younger, to ensure that there will be an heir to the family," a cool voice interjected. Hermione realized that this was Uncle Laurent. Surprisingly, he didn't have an accent at all and seemed to natively speak English. Richie looked sheepish at this. Max, Ava, and Louise were glaring at Uncle Jack furiously. But, before Uncle Jack can shoot out another repartee, they were at the front of the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Past the Immigration Line<strong>

_And this, _Hermione thought, _is why I avoided reunions like the plague._ She took out her IMO (Instant Messaging Owl, aka phone) and started texting Draco.

Mione: Hey

Mione: Hows the meeting going?

Draco: Wud be btr if u were sitting here nxt to me ;)

Mione: -.-

Mione: Love u too 3

Draco: Hows the reunion going?

Mione: I just met my aunt tht I hvnt seen bfore in my life and now the rest of my family is questioning her life choices about getting married before the age of 20 and hving her son married at 21

Draco: Sounds fun…

Mione: Very

Draco: Or I cudve gone there with u so u wont feel bad for hving ur family question ur aunt ;)

Mione: And they can question us instead?

Draco: Ofc y not?

Draco: Erm… btw is it too late to go with u?

Mione: Yes, yes it is

Mione: My 21 y/o cousin is married and the whole family is about to explode

Draco: And you don't want me to go and detonate it

Mione: Exactly

Draco: Don't forget to tell me where the reunion is and send me some pics of u in the green bikini ;)

Mione: *insert google maps here*

Mione: Didn't bring tht one… grandma will hv a heart attack

* * *

><p>She quickly put her IMO away, aware that muggles would just think that it was a normal phone at first glance, but they would see that it had an enchanted keyboard with closer inspection. The IMO was one of the products from Malfoy Industries, where muggle items were being adapted for magical use. Malfoy Industries were also famous in the muggle world as the owner of many expensive hotels; The Malfoys were now one of the most influential and famous families in both the muggle and magical world.<p>

Ava saw her put her phone away and gave Max a jab in the ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I have put in sooo many hints. Please tell me you at least caught on to one of them?

*Hint hint look at the description of the story* *hint hint reread a few parts of the story*

Yes, I'm bad with humor but bear with me, I swear it gets better. This is just the build up to the rest of the story. Sorry this isn't one of those "all of Hermione's cousins are ugly rich snobs that hates Hermione and is in love with Draco Malfoy and then they find out that Hermione and Draco are together and get totally burned" kind of story. I'm taking the idea of a reunion and mixing it with another idea that I had. Sorry if that's not what you're looking for, but I haven't seen any other fics with this idea yet, so it worth a read?

At first I was thinking that I'd get this done in about 5 chapters, now I have no idea how long it would be. Since I'm on winter break next week (yaass) I can be writing like 24/7 so the story might be longer but, as I said, would be finished next month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognize.

**AN:** Done with exams! Mwahahaha

Thanks to all you lovelies that faved/reviewed/followed my story! It really does keep me going with my writing. Since I wasn't really sure how other people will take my ideas, it's really nice to this support.

The Slytherins have their eyebrow game on, all their emotion shown through the movements of their eyebrows. Also, in my world, Fred never dies.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Company Meeting<strong>

Draco sat there smiling like crazy at his IMO on his lap. The share owners of the company were starting to look at him in a weird way. Draco didn't notice any of this; he was too busy searching up the place of the reunion on .

His brows scrunched together when he realized that he had no connections with anyone in that area whatsoever. _I'll just wait for her to send pictures. Maybe I can go buy a neighboring island? Nah, I already have an island in the Caribbean on the other side of Panama. Maybe I should buy an island off the coast of Antarctica. I always liked penguins and polar bears._ He smiled and gave himself an approving nod at his brilliant idea. (AN: Polar bears only live on the North Pole)

"Ahem," his COO, Blaise Zabini, coughed. "Is the GM going to be here today, Mr Malfoy, or should we start without her?" he asked mockingly.

"Huh, what?" Draco finally realized that everyone in the meeting was eyeing him with a humorous glint. "Oh, er, Ms Granger will not be here for the next week for, ahem, family reasons." He managed to compose himself at the end.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that.

Everyone nodded their approval and the meeting started. The Marketing Director started presenting new marketing techniques to the room and Draco lost his interest within 10 minutes. He was suffering very badly from Hermione deprivation.

Again, he took out his IMO and started to text Hermione, but he decided against it. She should have time to talk with her family and all. Instead, he decided to read some of the old chats they had. He smiled fondly thinking about Hermione. The way he held his IMO made it look like he was reviewing his notes on the project meeting.

* * *

><p>Draco: .<p>

_Oops, didn't mean to do that, _Draco's eyebrows went up as he saw that he had just sent a text to his fiancé.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him, the MD was talking about expanding Malfoy Industries to France and the rest of Europe. Taking this as a sign that Draco was skeptical, the MD stuttered out, "oh, well, if we can expand our muggle hotels to continental Europe, we would be looking at a 50% increase in share values. Erm, i-if you think that this would be too much of a risk; we should just expand our IMO market to Portugal and Eastern Europe instead, and ignore the expansion of muggle hotels," he squeaked out. He was flustered that Draco was not taking to his flawless idea as well as he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Mione: ?<p>

Draco: nthng, it was an accident

Mione: Oh, ok

* * *

><p>Draco furrowed his brows at the short reply.<p>

The MD was starting to sweat from his palms, "I-I think," he began, "I think, if we invest 700 thousand galleons into expanding the use of the IMO in Eastern Europe for the next trimester, we will be able to breakeven by the end of the year, following the trends that you can see now."

* * *

><p>Draco: Hv time to talk?<p>

Mione: Sry, id love to, but im hving dinner with my family rite now, table manners and all that

* * *

><p>Draco pouted again, the MD was thoroughly confused, and Blaise looked like he could die of laughter anytime soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Airport Food Court<strong>

They had another good 30 minutes before the plane was due to board. All of the children were sitting together at one table while the adults were sitting at the table next to them. Hermione was the only one who was eating noodles, the rest of them were apparently too high class for Asian food. Her cousins were starting to come to terms with Louise, but they all refused to talk to Max and Ava.

"Hey," Hermione offered them a smile, "I'm Hermione Granger. I speak French, too, if you would prefer it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Max gave her an incredulous look, "I'm related to _the _Hermione Granger? The _Golden Trio_ Hermione Granger? What?"

"Ha, I told you that this is Hermione Granger!" Ava said with a grin.

Hermione was shocked. _How did they know about me?_ Hermione tried to piece it _together; their last name, Rosier, Evan Rosier, the pureblood Death Eater that died during the first wizarding war. Merlin's saggy bollocks, Laurent Rosier is a pureblood _wizard. _Why did I not piece this together the moment her said marrying at a young age was in normal because they needed an _heir_?_

Hermione stared at them with her mouth opened like a fish out of water.

_Coming to think about it, didn't Evan Rosier have a brother that ran away with a muggle?_

"What do you mean _the_ Hermione Granger?" Maddie asked suspiciously. "What's so special about her?"

_Ouch, you wound me there._

"Yeah, she's just one of those girls who went to a no-name boarding school and never got into college," Emily continued.

_Double ouch, and twins really do have a think with connected minds, _Hermione thought. _I better take a note of this and ask Fred and George._ If this wasn't a family reunion and if this wasn't her cousins, Hermione was sure that the janitors would be a busy for the next while.

"Sweet Circe, how do you _not_ know abou-" Hermione kicked Ava in the chin. "Ow, fuck." Silence ensues. Nobody in the family was allowed to swear, _ever_. "I mean, ahem, excuse my French."

"Don't get off topic, how do I not know about _what_?" Emily demanded.

"Oh, er, a-about the, um, oh! It's a school thing," Hermione interjected before anyone could get a chance to spill anything.

"R- right, we went to sister schools, you see? Hermione went to Hogwarts and we went to Beauxbatons," Louise was quick to support her claims. "We had this school, um, tournament thingy when we were back in school."

"Hermione's team was called the Golden Trio, they became international legend," Max continued without missing a beat.

"Legendary for getting the negative marks, probably," Jake smiled. "Oh no, no, no, no, I was just _kidding_. Gosh, Hermione, you know I'm not that mean." He paused for a while. "But _did_ you get the lowest marks?"

Hermione groaned. _This. Little. Sonuvabitch!_

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it as a bad thing," Jake attempted a smirk that came out looking like he got stung in the face by a bee.

The Rosiers were beyond shocked at this point. Their cousin was a famous war heroine, the rest of the family didn't know anything about magic, and said war heroine was being treated like this.

"What? Pft, of course not!" Max was the first to recover from the shock. "She won the tournament! I didn't recognize her because I graduated a year earlier."

Ava and Louise nodded in agreement and gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

The rest of the family wasn't buying this but they didn't push any further. They weren't willing to believe that their failure of a cousin could win at _anything_, let alone an inter-school tournament.

_Conceited arrogant prats, _Hermione thought. _Wait, no, conceited arrogant prat is saved for Draco._

* * *

><p><strong>On the Airplane<strong>

Hermione was delighted that she got to sit with the Rosiers instead of her Emily, Maddie, Richie, or Jake. They were all sitting together in the row in front of her, Max, Ava, and Louise.

"So…" she started, "they don't know, huh?"

"Funny, if they knew, then I might as well take the liberty to hex them into next week." Hermione's smirk was on point.

"Oh, you take after Draco so much! You two make a really nice couple, you know?" she cocked her head to the other side, grinning, "so when's the wedding?"

Hermione gave her a horrified look while simultaneously casting a _muffliato_ around them.

"Smart," Louise remarked.

"So they don't know about that either," Ava stated plainly, "such a nice family you have. And I thought that pureblooded families were heartless and achievement centric." Ava and Ginny could've gotten along just fine with how straight forward they are. _They probably don't even know what 'beating around the bush' means._

"Sorry for asking, but _how_ do you know about my personal life?"

"My cousin," she said, "Theo."

_Oh, so she's Avery Nott, _Hermione thought, _I heard Theo mentioning her sometime ago about a wedding he had to attend._ "We live in such a small world," Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"You're not mad at me for almost spilling about magic and everything, right?"

"Nah, the cover-up for it was wicked funny," Hermione grinned back. "Their reactions were quite amusing, actually."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So a few of you guys figured it out… hoho there's one more though. How's it going so far? Too fast? Too slow? More Draco and Hermione actually being together? When I don't ask for reviews you guys really don't review… so, review review review, I read them all!

* * *

><p>Am I allowed to answer people here? If not then I'll delete this by the next update.<p>

Kallanit: Kudos for being the first to figure out the first *ahem* hint.

meldz: Wow, you undermined that really fast – I feel like I just got stripped. Here's a cookie *insert cookie here*. I just changed it to a T, mainly for a few innuendos and maybe a bit of swearing. Oh, and of course, some Dramione fluffy stuff.

Guest: Yes, yes. I was going to use a lesser known last name, but I wanted it to be a little bit more obvious. Maybe a little too obvious?

Nachtschwalbe: I actually had to go search up "names of dead Death Eaters" to come up with Evan Rosier.

Bianca the crazy slytherin: I think Draco is OOC as well, but hey, he's in sappy-lovesick-I-need-Hermione-with-me-all-the-time mode :) Also, communication between Draco and Hermione is important in this fic and I don't think the floo with be very practical. Thanks for giving me advice and encouragement!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **You recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I don't think I can update for almost a week after this because… wait for it… drum roll please… I'm going to a private island with my friends! Yayy! I'll be there Sunday until Wednesday with no internet, reception, and I'm not really sure that bringing my laptop with me would be a good idea. I know its winter break, but where I'm from, it's pretty much summer all year round.

Also this island trip was my first inspiration for this story with Draco and Hermione going to a privately owned island. If I had any awesome experiences from there, I'll sneak some into this fic as well :)

**26/12/14 –** Merry (late) Xmas everyone! As of today, I have edited and added more details in this chapter. It is highly encouraged for you to read it again because this is the "new and improved" version, but if you don't, then you won't be missing out on any plot, just some funny stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Airplane<strong>

Hermione and the Rosiers talked about the bits and bobs of wizarding England and France, until Ava asked Hermione about Draco and their wedding.

"So, when's the big day?" Ava asked. "Something like… hmm… I don't know… October 14th?"

"And now you know everything about my personal life?" Hermione grinned, but inside she wondered how Ava knew this fact. _Was Ava seriously _that_ updated with her personal life?_

"Well, I do keep in touch with Theo and I do talk to Draco occasionally, you know," Ava smiled back.

_More like gossip sessions with the Slytherin duo, _Hermione thought. _Merlin, those guys gossip more than Ginny. I should ask about Draco. _

Before Hermione could answer, her IMO was buzzing.

* * *

><p>Draco: hey<p>

Draco: sooooo ur relatives, how r they?

Draco: anyone whos… er…

Draco: randomly showed up to ur reunion that nobody expected to but is somehow familiar?

* * *

><p>Hermione was shocked at how Draco knew about her reunion. <em>Is he here? Is he going to follow me all the way to Panama undercover?<em> She had to give him a best-stalkerish-tendency-boyfriend award. It was creepy but it was also touching at the same time, how he would follow her like this. Not many people would be willing to go on a shopping trip with their girlfriends, let alone follow them undercovered to a family reunion.

Louise was looking over her shoulder and reading the texts that Draco sent to Hermione.

"You should pretend that you don't know who we are," she suggested with a smirk.

Hermione looked at her questioningly. "And why would I do that?"

"C'mon, don't be so sore, we could use a good laugh with all our deary cousins that we're going to be stuck with," Louise glared at the back of their cousin's seats and took a deep breath before she continued. "A little bit of joking around won't hurt."

Hermione was starting to get swayed by this idea.

"And of course, it's always fun to trick your fiancé, right?" Max nudged Ava who was on her phone. Ava gave him a sideways look and Max gave out a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Hermione: how did u know tht? stalker<p>

Draco: well… I hv my sources ;)

Hermione: stalker

Hermione: and yes my aunt that ive never met bfore showed up to the reunion with her husband and 3 children

Draco: huh? R any of them… well… I dont know… married?

Hermione: I dont think so… they seem to be our age and muggles dont marry until a lot later

Draco: just ask them pls?

Hermione: okay

* * *

><p>"What should I tell him?" Hermione panicked. "If I said that you guys are married, he would somehow make me 'discover' that my cousins are magical but if I said that you guys aren't married, then he would call BS on that."<p>

"You know, you're smart, just not at deceiving people," Louise remarked.

"Tell him that Ava is my older sister," Max said. "That should get a funny reaction."

Ava, still on her phone, gave him a weird look. "Err, I don't do incest." She then giggled at the face Max pulled, but Hermione didn't see because Max had his back to her.

_Wow, these guys deserve to be in Slytherin,_ Hermione thought. _If they ever get to meet the Weasley twins: chaos._

* * *

><p>Hermione: no theyr all siblings, ava max and louise<p>

Draco: but they don't even look similar!

Hermione: no… they all look pretty similar to me… all of them even hv the same hair color!

* * *

><p>Hermione took note of how Ava's raven color hair was at least 5 shades darker than Max and Louise's light brown hair and smiled at her text. <em>Try arguing that!<em>

Unless Draco was going to spill about knowing Ava, there was no way that he could get out of this. If he was here, he would say that she had black hair and blow his cover. If he wasn't here, he would probably just think that Ava charmed her hair to match with the family. There was a long pause.

Hermione was inclined to ask Draco how he knew that the Ava didn't look the same as the siblings, knowing full well that Draco knew this because he knew Ava. Draco was still not replying, and Hermione was halfway done typing her question.

_Ha! Not even this slimy git is going to wriggle his was out of this,_ Hermione thought. _Damn, why do I sound like I have an abusive relationship with Draco? Haha, _the thought of Draco being abusive to her came into her head. It was funny how 5 years ago, she would be able to picture this quite clearly, yet today, she couldn't imagine it in her wildest dreams.

Right when Hermione was going to press the "send" button, Draco replied with a simple "oh… okay".

Hermione could barely contain her laughter at this point. _So Draco isn't really here, huh. _A tiny pang of sadness hit her when she realized that Draco wasn't here after all. She quickly brushed the thought away.

_Wait a second, then how the bloody hell did he know about who came to my bleeding family reunion?! And why was Ava so quiet? Is she on her IMO? Oh, wait… Dammit!_

"Hey, Ava, who are you talking to?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Oh, I'm just clarifying a few things to someone," she smiled back cheekily.

"Talking to a certain blondie, then," Hermione stated. She leaned over Max and snatched away Ava's IMO. Ava was talking to Draco. Hermione saw something along the lines of "we'll tell her when we think she's ready" and "I don't think she would like having other magicals in her family, you know".

_So it seems like Ava caught on to the plan. _Hermione wanted to laugh out loud at that but the _muffliato_ can only muffle the sound to a certain degree.

Nonetheless, she was felt a little angry at Draco for not introducing them earlier. _Since when was Draco all nice and chummy with other girls? Even if it was his friends' cousin who is already married, why didn't he tell me about her before? _It was sometimes hard for Hermione to contain her jealous side. Being in a relationship with Draco meant fighting off fangirls 24/7, and she was too accustomed to act like a clingy girlfriend when other girls talk to him for too long.

Hermione scrolled to the top of the today's chat to see why they were only talking about her.

* * *

><p>Ava: so whens the wedding date again?<p>

Draco: October 14th… y?

Ava: o nice, ull b part of the family soon ;)

Draco: wht do u mean?

Ava: o u know, Hermione just so happens to b my cousin in law

Draco: WHAT?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for the super short chapter! I'm leaving to Koh Kood at 7:30am and it's 3am right now because I tried to squeeze in a little update for you guys!

Review review review! Tell me what you think!

**26/12/14 –** Since I came back and edited this for you lovelies, I decided I should also clear up a few things that happened in this chapter and where everything stands:

Ava (Avery Rosier nee Nott) is cousins with Theodore Nott, who is friends with Draco

Ava and Draco are friends but aren't very close.

Draco knows about Ava's and the Rosier family, but didn't know their connection to the Granger family until Ava told him.

Hermione and the Rosiers plan on tricking Draco into thinking that Hermione doesn't know about the Rosiers being a magical family and that Ava and Max are married.

Hermione told Draco that Ava is Max's older sister and also looks similar to him.

Hermione believes Draco to not be stalking them.

What do you guys think about having a short recap at the end? Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** I know it's been a long time since the last update. When I came back from my vacation (it was amazing, thanks for asking), I was super busy with family stuff, and when I had time to write, I had major writers block. Sorry this took so long; I seem to have lost my train of thoughts since I was away from it for with vacation and business. Worst case scenario, I have an alternate planned that would only take about 2 chapters.

Review to keep me going? Ahaha, but do review anyways, it makes my day!

* * *

><p><strong>Panama<strong> **Airport**

Hermione heard at least a thousand collective sighs from the family. They were waiting for their luggage, more accurately, her and her cousin's luggage because the luggage from business class always came first.

Somehow, she got singled out by the bitch twins.

"If _your _stuff comes last, Hermione," Emily sneered. "I would be inclined to drag you rear end to the bus and not _bother_ with your luggage."

_They're not waiting for the attack, _Hermione thought, _jumping right in recklessly into an argument/catfight was almost as stupid as Harry when he decided to storm the Department of Mysteries. 'Almost' being a keyword._

"Oh, why ever would that be?" Hermione asked, playing along with Emily's little game. Emily always found a way to apparently make a joke, insult her, and look smart at the same time. Hermione wasn't going to let it go so easily this time. She was always on the end of Emily's egotistical garbs.

_Not this time, _she thought, taking in the shock that was evident in Emily's face. Emily was obviously not used to having people talk back to her, especially not Hermione.

"Because, why anyone could be bothered with _you_ is a real question for me. You know, this goes on my super short list of things I don't know, right after 'is magic real?' you are probably the most plain Jane I've met." Emily managed a repartee. "I mean, when you grow old alone in your one bedroom flat, I'll buy you a cat to keep you company."

_Weak,_ Hermione thought. _No evidence to support the hypothesis. Snape would give this a Dreadful. And who said that I'm growing old alone? One bedroom flat? This girl couldn't get any further off the mark. _She wanted to laugh out loud at this but suppressed it; it would be creepy to laugh when somebody just said this to you.

Hermione was ready with a counter to that statement when Maddie spoke up.

_Dammit, I took too long thinking about Snape giving Emily a Dreadful and living the rest of my life in Malfoy Manor._

"Well, you obviously don't have anything that you're going to miss in there." Maddie's nose was at least 7 feet off the ground and her ego, even higher. "If you really need something, I can always buy it for you. Think of it as a reunion gift, straight from my savings account."

Maddie gave her a smug smirk and Hermione had the urge to slap it or sardine hex it off her face.

_Nothing I'm going to miss? Merlin's smelly socks, that's my whole summer closet right there! Even if it wasn't, damn this bitch to Voldermort's diary and back, _Hermione thought, _I'm either winning this argument or I'll go tell McGonagall that I cheated on all of my NEWTs._

"Dear cousin, sometimes there are things that one can hold a personal value to – not that you would have anything like that, you only value the cost of it – but please do try to understand," Hermione picked a lock of her hair and started twirling it around her finger, at the same time not losing eye contact with the twins. "I happened to pack things of moral significance in my suitcase rather than the expensive strains on your parent's savings you two are hording around. I happen to buy my clothing with my own money" _partial lie, Draco buys everything, but his money is the money we made together, and this statement is going to come back and bite me in the ass, I can already feel it_ "because having what you worked for will always be more satisfying than having what you begged for"

The girl was on a roll.

"In the hypothetical situation that my suitcase does _not_ come in time with everyone else's, I am sure that my sweet Granny Kelsea would be willing to wait with me," it was a low blow and she knew it, but she couldn't resist telling them off about how Grandma Kelsea was with their parents because they wanted inheritance money. "And if you and your parents had already brainwashed her enough to make her leave, then I guess I can buy my own clothes. I don't think your savings account can handle it"

With that, Hermione sauntered away to the Rosiers, which happened to include her aunt and uncle. Max gave her an inconspicuous high five and they all laughed at Emily and Maddie's gaping faces; even Uncle Laurent was trying to stifle his laughter.

Hermione turned to check with her parents and her other aunts and uncles to see if she went too out of line or not. _Apparently not,_ she thought, _or maybe they didn't see the whole fiasco._ All of the adults were in deep conversation about the economy, the new royal prince, and corgis.

"Well, at least I'm proud of someone that I call my family," Aunt Alicia said to her.

Hermione positively beamed at this. "Thank you, Aunt Alicia; I could say the same for you too."

"Well, you know, Hermione, a little wedding invitation would suffice as a 'thank you'," Aunt Alicia grinned.

Hermione blushed furiously at this and gave Ava an accusing glare. Ava simply shrugged and gave Hermione a million silver sickle smile (equivalent to a million dollar smile but 1. They don't use dollars in Britain, and 2. They don't use muggle currency anyways).

_Why, why, why? _Hermione wondered to herself. _This whole thing was supposed to be a _secret,_ not for her whole family to know about! _By Draco's standards this was probably secretive since his whole life was always on the papers these days. Not like her life was never on the newspaper, her professional life was always there, not so much her personal life. The whole of wizarding Britain still didn't know about how she and Draco started dating, let alone the fact that he proposed and she said yes.

_Such joy, being famous_. Hermione was split between deciding to invite her aunt, uncle, and cousins and make it known to her extended family or quietly invite them and tell them to not tell anyone else.

Hermione decided on the latter. She could tell the rest of her _lovely _family later. It was harder to take back something you said, unless the ministry would change the law on unofficial use of memory magic on muggles.

"Of course you're invited, Aunt Alicia," Hermione opened up her handbag and reached inside. It was almost in to about her shoulder before she found what she needed, courtesy of the undetectable extending charm.

"Oh goodie, this reminds me of my wedding," Aunt Alicia was holding onto Uncle Laurent's arm. If it wasn't for their ages, they could be easily mistaken for newlyweds, as Uncle Laurent gave his wife a warm smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the PDA. She opened the wedding invitation card and writing started appearing on the card.

_"Laurent Rosier + 4 Guests"_ it read on the front. Hermione quickly tucked it back into the envelop before here other relatives could see and handed it to Uncle Laurent.

The invitations that she and Draco gave out would automatically add on to the list of attendees that they kept at home. This was another of Malfoy Industries invention, modeled after the internet and the use of online spreadsheets.

_Shit, _Hermione mentally slapped herself._ If Draco's home and he looks at the list, then I'll be so screwed. Dammit._ It wasn't like she had a plan to tell him later, but she thought that maybe it would just work out and tell him as a joke when they all met up someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Industries Main Office<strong>

Draco's IMO started to buzz.

Mione: Hey

Mione: Where r u?

Draco: At the office

Mione: Oh, ok, nvm

Draco: Where r u?

Mione: At the airport, we r about to get on the bus

Mione: I just got my suitcase… my cousin threatened to leave my suitcase behind if mines came last

Mione: So I mite've put a little charm on their suitcases so theirs wud come last

Draco: O.o how did u not get into slytherin?

Mione: I only learn from the best ;)

Draco smiled at his IMO again. This time, he was in his office so nobody could judge him.

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, Draco, stop watching porn from your IMO, the screen's too bloody small, you'll ruin your eyesight," the unmistakable voice of Theo Nott drifted from the entrance. Trust Theo to be the type of person to knock and enter. He had already caught Draco and Hermione in many, ahem, _compromising_ positions.

"Bloody hell, if I wanted to watch porn, I'd sooner buy that island Granger is going to and meet her there instead," Draco replied, still chatting with Hermione.

"Erg, lovebirds," Theo rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"An explanation."

"What?" Draco looked bewildered; it had been a long time since Theo had said that to him. The last time was when Theo woke up with a nasty hangover and some, cough, interesting drawings on his face in Knockturn Alley after a night of partying with the Slytherins at Malfoy Manor. Oh, and Theo didn't have his wand at the time either.

"Well, mate, I don't know," Theo went on with a smirk on his face. "I saw something rather interesting on the wedding guest list. Who knows, maybe it's the name of my sister's father-in-law and 4 guests. Oh, I don't think so, I thought my best mate here said something about inviting all the close friends first and then the people that you don't know but have to invite anyways after."

Sure enough, the name "Laurent Rosier + 4 Guests" was on the list, the latest addition.

"Oh, and I also heard something about how my best mate was going to invite me right after he finished inviting all his other friends because in case he forgets any last person, that last person would be me. And I happened to be forgotten." Theo let out dramatic sigh.

"Geez, I know you're into blokes, but please don't act like Molly Weasley when her sons refuse to eat," Draco finally looked up from his IMO. "I guess that's Mione's invitation, not mines. You do know that Hermione is related to the Rosiers, right?"

From the look on Theo's face, Draco guessed he didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Here's a longer(ish) chapter because I was gone for so long. I hope you guys like it! And yes, Theo is quite the drama queen.

Don't forget to review/fav/follow!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't think anyone would believe me if I said that I owned Harry Potter anyway… Yup, Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

**AN:** We had a family dinner last night and tomorrow night the other side of my family is going to have a family dinner, and then the day after that, my cousin is taking us all to dinner. Fatty me, here I come. I'll also be going to the beach (again, this time I'm going to Pattaya) for about 4 days, hopefully I can still write while I'm away because we're going to my beach house and I'm bringing my laptop, hoho.

Also, 8000+ hits! I'm flattered, guys. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Just as a little note, London is 5 hours ahead of Panama and it takes about 12 hours to fly there.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Industries Main Office<strong>

"So you're saying that Ava's husband is Hermione's cousin," Theo said slowly, trying to take in all the new information. "And Hermione has no idea that they are magical."

Draco nodded.

"But still, this is _family_, it's not weird to invite _family_ to your wedding," Theo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Except it's _weird _how Hermione invited her uncle and the other four guest, meaning just his family and not the rest. She said that she wants to keep it as a secret from the family, but she's telling her aunt and uncle whom she has never met before in her life," Draco kept blabbering on and on. "I bet Hermione and the Rosiers planned this as a joke to make fun of me thinking that I don't know that she knows that I know that they are magical!"

"Er," Theo looked a little lost but shrugged it off. "Exactly, my dear friend," he walked over to Draco and gave him a pat on the back with the most faux sympathetic face he could make.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on the Bus in Panama<strong>

Hermione sneezed. (AN: In my culture, there's a myth that if you sneeze, someone is talking behind your back)

_Ferret, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Industries Main Office<strong>

Malfoy was having a bipolar sneeze. The moment he felt like he would sneeze, it stopped. Right when he thought that he wasn't going to sneeze anymore, he did. This caused Theo to land on the couch, laughing at Draco's scrunched up, and disapproving face.

Draco sneered at him.

"Lighten up, will you?" Theo said, making himself at home on the couch.

"Revenge would lighten up my mood plenty," Draco said with a sardonic tone.

"You mean revenge on dear Granger?"

"I meant revenge on you," Draco smirked. "But now that you mention it, how about I do get some revenge from my dear fiancé? All with good intentions, of course, I just miss my lovely fiancé too much to be separated from her," he feigned a sigh and stood up from his seat, walking to his mini bar. "Coffee?"

"Oh, you know me, I always have the brightest of ideas," Theo said with a faux humble tone and grinned. "And yes, a decaf cappuccino with cane sugar, two cubes, oh, and I like the foam, lots of foam, with the Dutch cocoa on top," he paused for a moment, "or a decaf Mocha with one cube of cane sugar and extra chocolate shavings on top of the low-fat whipped cream. I'm giving you options here; I don't want it to sound like a picky 13-year-old girl."

Draco groaned and shoved the coffee in Theo's face.

"So when are you going to crash that reunion?"

"You'll see," Draco smirked to himself.

As soon as Theo drank the coffee, he started sneezing like crazy.

"Salazar's – _achoo_ – bloody – _achoo _– basilisk – _achoo_!" Theo looked at Draco accusingly as Draco laughed so hard he doubled over.

"I forgot to tell you – _hahahaha_ – Fred and George practically adopted me when I started dating Mione," he burst out laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Dock on Panama's West Coast<strong>

Mione: *Picture of Dock*

Mione: we'r about to get on the boat to the island, ill send u another pic when I get there

Draco: okayyyyyy many pics would be nice ;)

Mione: ahahaha ok ill send u manyyyy pics ;)

Mione: didn't bring the green bikini tho

Draco: where did u leave it?

Mione: on my bed? I don't rly rmbr

Draco: o, ok, hv fun with ur family, at least u seem to be getting along with ur long lost aunt and her family better than the people uve known for years

Mione: tell me about that, when I get back ill tell u wht I said the the bitch twins

Hermione quickly put her phone away after calling Emily and Maddie "bitch twins", they didn't need to see it, though they were still a bit sore to her, they twins still had the courtesy to act nice with her around the adults and Hermione wasn't planning on being with them alone again.

_Damnable bitch twins, how are we even related?_ Hermione mentally groaned while getting into the yacht that was owned by her family. If anyone in the family wanted to go to the island during the year, they could always do so.

As soon as she got into the boat, she went straight to her room and decided to change her clothes. What she was wearing was strictly for long flights, a t-shirt and baggy Aladdin-style pants. She quickly stripped and put on her jean shorts and a tank top. Pulling her hair into a messy bun and applying sunscreen, she left the room with her Ray-bans on top of her head, looking everything like the bronze beach beauty.

"You might want to cover up yourself a bit, your booty flab is showing," Hermione heard a shrill call from behind her and prayed that it wouldn't be Emily or Maddie.

She turned around and saw Emily and Maddie wearing inverted colored beach shorts and crop-top. _How old are they? Five?_ Hermione cringed at the sight of the twins. _If I were them, I would sooner wear Molly's Christmas sweater than wear matching outfits with my twin sister. Erg._

"What are you staring at? I know you want to be part of our duo, maybe become a little bit more successful in life while you're at it," Maddie tried to cock one eyebrow but failed miserably, looking like a mosquito just bit her forehead.

_Fuck it, I don't care anymore, I'm going to put that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes non-stop sneezing sugar cube in their coffee tomorrow morning, _Hermione thought.

"Of course, your little ensemble here will protect your virginity forever," Hermione looked at them with a very serious face. "Guys will never dare touch you if you're wearing that."

Hermione grinned at their dumbfound expressions and walked away laughing, the bright afternoon sun making her skin glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening on the Yacht<strong>

"Oh my god," Jake complained, "we've been here forever! I think I'm going to get seasick _again!"_

They were almost there, less than an hour away from their little island. They have been on the boat for the past 4 hours and Jake was getting seasick, again. Hermione could remember that he got seasick on every single trip since she was little. He always complained but never took any medicines for it even though he's in medical school.

_Stupid little…_, Hermione thought. She and the Rosiers were on the second floor of the yacht, drinking martinis that they have conjured up. The family didn't want them to drink too much or they could fall into the ocean. Their idea of _too much_ happened to be _one_ glass of wine – not nearly enough for anyone, while the adults were downing multiple glasses of the liquor in record time. The only exception to this was Richie, since he was still 17. He wasn't old enough to drink yet, and their family didn't want him to "break the law".

_What a funny lot my family is,_ Hermione looked downstairs to see a gloomy Richie, a seasick Jake, and a bunch of drunk adults. _It's so cute how they gave Richie grape juice instead of wine. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that they were trying to spite him. Oh, right, they are._

"Let's go get some fresh air," Max suggested.

Everyone nodded their agreement and stood up from the couch. The sun was just about to set on the horizon.

They had a couple more drinks outside until they started getting a little bit tipsy.

"Hey, you know what?" Louise slurred. "Why don't we give them all the pompion potion?"

"Pompion potion, huh?" Ava seemed to be the drunkest out of all of them. "Yeah, I'd love to talk to my aunt and uncles cute little pumpkin faces. Muahahaha."

"Isn't that a little too obvious?" Hermione asked, always the voice of reason, though she was also slurring her words.

"Right, right, right," Louise slurred. "Too flashy for them muggle peeps."

"Why do you even _have_ the pompion potion with you?" Ava looked skeptical.

Louise just shrugged.

"How about the wideye potion? They won't be able to fall asleep for at least the next 6 hours even when we get there," this time it was Max who suggested it.

"Yes, yes, that would be nice," Hermione agreed.

"Why do _you_ have that potion conveniently lying around?" Louise asked with a triumphant smirk. She was definitely pissed at this point.

"Well, sometimes staying awake at night is a good thing, right?" Ava gave Max a wink. Hermione cringed and Louise seemed to sober up almost instantly.

"I did not need to hear that," she mumbled.

"One drop in each glass should be enough," Ava said.

Hermione took out a box of mints and started chewing on one.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked.

"Chewable wit-sharpening mint," Hermione state, "I'm in game mode for this, being pissed barely helps the cause."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Anyone get the hint? This hint has been going on since the first chapter ;) ;) ;) Last time I attempted a hint it was too obvious, so this time I'm trying to be more discreet.

And since I'm a little bored, how about we play a game? I'm almost at 30 reviews now and I might not get to write a lot while I'm at the beach so how about 30 reviews and I will update? Yes? It's a little challenge to all you readers while I'm trying to stall time and not write (no shame).


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Isn't that obvious?

**AN:** So my plan to take a break seemed to backfire on me. I got to 30 reviews in less than 2 hours which is, like, crazy! So here I am about to pack and get ready for my family dinner but no, I need to keep my promise. Damn, I underestimated you guys :P

Also, guess what my parents got me for the new year? My dad got me a SAT review book and my mom got me an ACT review book.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening on the Yacht<strong>

"Okay, so how do we distract them?" Ava asked.

"Hermione can do a strip tease," Max suggested.

"Heh, work that Griffindor courage," Louise grinned.

"That would take too long. We have 10 minutes to plan this out, 20 minutes to execute it, and the last 10 minutes is for covering up what we did," Hermione said, seriously considering the idea of a strip tease, "a strip tease would be at least 3 minutes, and with what we have, it already takes the first 10 minutes getting Richie drunk off his ass."

They all mumbled their agreement.

"Since the bitch twins aren't in this in the first place, we either lock them in their room and put a rat in there or we make them come out of the room and experience the chaos," Ava said.

"Lock them up and transfigure a rat out of something," Louise's suggestion was met by the approving nods of the rest of them.

As they were talking, an owl flew towards them carrying a large package with a note on it.

* * *

><p><em>Mione-<em>

_We're glad that you finally embraced the art of prankstership._

_Put these to good use. None of these lovely thingys here are on sale anywhere yet._

_F&G_

_PS. Be careful with the blue bottle._

* * *

><p>"That was fast," Hermione mumbled to herself.<p>

Inside the package were six items: a green cube, a petrified rat, a box of chocolates, a red potion, a box of what looks like underwear, and the blue bottle.

Hermione summoned her quick quotes quill and a piece of paper to write back to Fred and George.

* * *

><p><em>F&amp;G-<em>

_Thanks for the package. You guys deserve a thank you kiss when you get back._

_No worries, it's from my cousin. I don't think Draco will let you out alive if it was me, even though..._

_Haha_

_HG_

_PS. The chewable wit-sharpening mints works wonders._

* * *

><p>With the planning all in order, they started setting up their prank.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emily and Maddie's Room<strong>

Louise and Max heard light snoring from inside the room, no doubt the twins were asleep.

"_Alohomora,"_ Max pointed his wand at the door.

Louise slowly opened the door, making sure to not wake up the twins who were sleeping in the king sized bed (no incest here...). She put the rat on the bed and the green cube under the bed. The rat was charmed with a modified _geminio_, every time one of the twins came in contact with the rat, another one will come out of the green cube.

_Chaos in the making,_ Louise thought. _I really should give them a thank you kiss if I ever see them again._

She rushed out of the door as soon as everything was in place.

"_Rennervate,"_ Max whispered and aimed his wand at the rat and the sleeping twins.

"_Colloportus,_" Louise said and the door automatically closed and locked. Right as the door was closing, she could see the rat slowly walking around on the bed while the twins were stretching, waking from their nap.

Soon, screams of terror was heard.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Holy shit! Get the bloody rat away from me!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Fuck! There's another one!"

"Get the bloody door!"

"No shit, it's locked!"

"Locked my arse, we're inside the bleeding - holy fuck, _get off me!_ - room, we can open it, you dumb fuck!"

"Bloody hell, another one!"

Louise and Max could see the door handle frantically moving, but it was futile. They snickered and gave each other a high-five, the rats will disappear within the next 15-20 minutes and the charm on the door should wear off at about the same time.

"And I thought that Hermione said swearing was taboo," Max smirked.

When they had their share of laughs at the twins, they silenced they door so that the twins can't ask for help and went on to their next mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinning Room<strong>

Right as Hermione and Ava walked into the dinning room, they saw Jack slumped on the love seat by the entrance. Hermione took out the box of chocolates and offered one to Jack.

"Hey, chocolate?" Hermione offered, giving him a trust-me-I'm-totally-harmless smile. "I heard it helps with the seasickness."

Ava gave him a look of sympathy.

"Well, technically, chocolate contains-" Jack was cut off by Hermione.

"Well, I'm giving you chocolate and even if it doesn't help, it's still chocolate," Hermione said, her bossy tone was coming back. "By the way, it's Debauve & Gallais, Uncle Laurent brought it from France."

Jack perked up at the name of the brand; Debauve & Gallais was probably one of the best tasting and most expensive chocolates there are.

"Oh, okay," Jack said, trying to cover up his giddiness of getting to taste this chocolate.

_Ever the materialistic one,_ Hermione thought.

"Do you want some more wine?" Ava gestured to his empty wine glass.

"That'd be nice, thanks," Jack gave her a smile.

Ava took the wine glass and briskly walked to the adults. They were all sitting along the long table with Richie in between his parents. Ava took the glass of wine and refilled it.

"You're getting _another_ glass?" Aunt Emma asked.

At this point, all eyes were on her. _Guess they don't like the idea of having _kids_ drink._

"Well, technically," Ava gave herself an inward smile at her imitation of Jack, "I'm married, I have my own house, I have a well paying job, _and_ I'm of legal drinking age anyways. I think I can get a second glass of wine." Ava was feeling bold for reasons unbeknownst to her, she would never boast in front of her aunts and uncles.

Everyone seemed to shut up and ignore her. Her in-laws gave her a questioning look and she smiled sheepishly.

By the time Ava was back, Jack was out cold.

"Heh, the knock-out diarrhea choc worked," Ava grinned and dropped exactly 2 drops of the wideye into the glass of wine.

The chocolate was made to make the eater pass out a minute after consumption and then wake up a 5 minutes later, after another 5 minutes, they will get diarrhea.

* * *

><p><strong>Weasley's Wizard Wheezes<strong>

"Fred, should we tell Hermione that the wit-sharpening mint doesn't work perfectly yet?"

"Well, George, if it did work perfectly, would Hermione ask for our help with these items?"

"Fred, you're I genius."

"No, George, you are."

"Of course I am."

Fred smacked George at the back of his head.

"But for real, we should tell her," George sighed.

"Well, it's good enough, the one Mione has is just a prototype."

"Next batch, we make the eater instantly sober-"

"and not just _seem_ sober," Fred finished his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room<strong>

"Let's hurry before Jack wakes up," Hermione told Ava and they rushed to the dining table.

When they got there, Aunt Emma raised an eyebrow at Ava, as if question if she was going to get another glass of wine or not. Ava gave her the most sappy-sweet-I'm-the-most-lovely-girl-you'll-ever-meet smile.

"My in-laws brought everyone some chocolates," Ava started.

She was met, yet again, by her in-law's questioning gaze.

"They're from Debauve & Gallais," Hermione added and gave Aunt Alicia a wink.

"Yes, yes, I almost forgot! I brought you guys chocolate from Paris!" Aunt Alicia exclaimed. Uncle Laurent still looked confused with the whole situation and got kicked in the shin by Aunt Alicia.

"Right," he mumbled.

Everyone in the table eagerly took one each, with Richie taking at least 3. Hermione and Ava looked at each other, unsure about the effects on the chocolate if more than one was consumed. As Aunt Alicia and Uncle Laurent reached to get their share of chocolate, Ava shook her head, signalling for Aunt Alicia to not eat the chocolate, when everyone else on the table suddenly fell asleep.

Uncle Laurent was amused, but Aunt Alicia wasn't.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded.

"Just a little payback," Ava answered.

Aunt Alicia looked confused and ask if they were drunk, in which they told them the story of how their little plan came to be. Aunt Alicia laughed at that and Uncle Laurent didn't bother stifle his laughter.

"Wow, Hermione, I never knew anyone who was raised by this family could turn out like this," Aunt Alicia gave a grateful smile.

"Actually since I went to Hogwarts, I've only met them once in my third year, so I can say that anyone that was raised in this family couldn't possibly turn out like this," she gestured to herself.

They all laughed.

"C'mon, let's hurry this up a bit," Ava urged.

Ava put two drops of her wideye potion in each of the drinks except for Grandma Kelsea's, Hermione put the antidote for the chocolates that Fred and George provided into that glass. _Granny doesn't deserve to get diarrhea and not be able to sleep for 24 hours, _she thought.

Hermione poured the contents of the red vial into Richie's glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Really, really, sorry for note being able to post this sooner. I tried writing it the moment I got to 30 reviews and I know that it already went more than double my goal of reviews - I should've set it up at 45 or 50. Life got in the way, all the family dinners and the "shopping therapy" for after meeting my whole extended family. I swear my family is kind of like the Grangers here... Enough about that...

Review/fav/followwww because we all know that it makes my day :) and if it makes my day, it makes your day because I would update faster... hoho :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series. I honestly don't know why people still write these because it's obvious that JKR owns HP; but people are getting really creative with these.

**AN:** Hellooo! No excuses and also not late… YAYY! Since school is starting soon, I have most of the story roughly written, just have to go and edit it and brush it up a bit.

Also, I mentioned a time difference thing between the UK and Panama, well, screw time zones, because it makes everything infinitely more complicated and I don't want to deal. Let's just forget it exist, yeah?

Well, everything aside, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Jake and Richie's Room<strong>

"_Alohomora_," Louise whispered to the door and it came unlocked.

"Okay, let's hurry," Max said as he shuffled into the room. "According to Hermione, Prick Siblings can be back within-" he glanced at his watch- "10 minutes, more or less."

"Good, we have plenty of time to get this done," Louise nodded as she went to their suitcases. She opened both of them as started rummaging around for their underwear. Max opened the box of underwear that Fred and George had owled them and counted how many there were.

"We can take three from each," he said.

Louise randomly picked three pairs of underwear from one of the bags and held it at arm's length while Max transfigured the other the ever-itchy underwear to look exactly like the one that Louise had picked up. When Max was done, she quickly threw them away with disgust and started to pick out another three pair from the other suitcase.

The ever-itchy underwear was designed to feel like there were ants in the wearer's underwear. It will only start itching when it is put on, so holding them was perfectly safe. But, being another prototype of Fred and George's creation, it wasn't perfect yet. If it was washed with other clothing, the itching effect will spread.

When Max was finished putting the first suitcase back in order, he did the same to the other three pair. The old pairs of underwear were quickly tossed away as well.

"_Incendio!_" Louise pointed to the small pile of old underwear and they burst into flames. She gave a involuntary shiver at the thought of touching them.

She heard the sound of the zipper zipping shut and made sure that the fire didn't leave a mark on the floor. Then, they quickly went out the door and ran to the second floor deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room<strong>

"When they wake up, it's similar to the _obliviate_, they will have blank looks on their faces. Make sure to tell them that we left and somehow make them drink their wine," Hermione instructed her aunt and uncle.

"Alicia, if you tell your mom that she forgave you, she will believe it," Ava said, uncertain.

Aunt Alicia sighed. "Well, it's sweet of you for doing this for me, but I don't want to force her into it," she offered Ava a sad smile. "I'll only take her forgiveness if she really meant it."

Ava nodded.

Hermione and Ava quickly ran out of the room before any of them woke up. As they passed the door, Jake was slowly waking up with a blank expression on his face.

The two of them paused

"Ava brought you wine, we gave the adults the chocolate, and now we are heading out, capiche?" Hermione snapped her fingers at his face. The blank expression broke.

"I think I'll head back to my room now," he simply said.

"Gosh, I went to get you that wine and you're not going to drink it?" Ava asked. She and Hermione shared a knowing look.

Jake stood up and started for the door while holding the glass. Hermione and Ava followed closely behind him. Ava was on her IMO again, but when they saw Jake take a sip of wine, they gave each other a high-five and several winks.

"Well, finish that before you go to bed, will you," Hermione said. "I don't want people to think that my cousin is so troubled that he needs alcohol to help him go to bed at night."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ava trying to stop herself from laughing.

_He would need more than alcohol to be able to sleep after drinking that potion,_ Hermione thought, _but he needs to drink at least another sip to not be able to sleep until wee hours of the morning._ Hermione mentally laughed at that.

When they saw that Jake finally took another sip of his wine, they excused themselves to go to the second floor deck before his diarrhea symptoms started showing.

"I'll go that way," Ava pointed to her left. It was the other way to Jake and Richie's room. "I'm going to go give Max and Louise a little heads up and tell them to meet you at the deck this way so they don't run into each other."

Hermione nodded and made her way up to the deck. She conjured a goblet of water and transfigured the water into rum (thank you, meldz, for pointing out that you can't conjure food), needing something heavier than just wine.

Goblet in hand, Hermione made her way up to the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Dining Room<br>**

When the adults started waking up, Laurent quickly filled them in exactly the way Hermione told him to. After a minute or two, most of the people there weren't drinking their wine yet. If they didn't drink at least two sips of the wine now, when the diarrhea starts, they won't drink any of the wine.

Laurent cleared his throat. _He goes nothing,_ he thought to himself.

"I would like to present a toast," he said and stood up from his seat. "When we first met, I had known all of you as the family that my wife ran away from all those years ago. Now, I truly feel like we _are_ family, not just by marriage, but by our familial connection. I now feel truly welcomed and proud to be part of this wonderful family."

Alicia felt her dinner forcing its way up her throat at the statement but kept quiet anyways. _At least they would drink the potion,_ she thought, as she felt a smirk creep up her face.

"I would like to thank everyone for being so welcoming and supportive, especially welcoming back my dear Alicia with open arms. I couldn't ask for better in-laws."

Everyone at the table seemed to buy what Laurent was saying and they all had a smug grin on their faces.

Alicia wanted to strangle them all, family or no family, they were too self centered for their own good.

"To family," he concluded.

"To family," everyone chanted back. They all took a large swig.

Laurent and Alicia shared a knowing smirk. _Let the fun begin indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Second Floor Deck<strong>

Hermione was a little bit more than tipsy by the time she got to the top of the stairs; courtesy to the amount of times she had refilled her goblet. She sighed, wishing that Draco was here with her.

She couldn't deny that she missed him. They won't be seeing each other for the next and just thinking about the time that they would be apart made her feel sad.

_We're going to be _married_ in three months, for Merlin's sake. Get your shit together, Hermione,_ she scolded herself for being so helpless and lovesick.

She lifted her eyes up from the stairs when she made it to the top. She had to look down at the stairs as she was walking up because she wasn't sure that she would make it up alive, being as drunk as she was now.

Hermione looked up at the sun that was just about to set and orange tinted sky. There was not a cloud in the sky and the gradient colors were so ethereal that Hermione questioned if it was actually that color or was it her drunken brain seeing it. She slowly made her way to the railing that was overseeing the deck below on the first floor.

_Why aren't they back yet? Don't tell me that Jake actually caught them,_ Hermione laughed at the thought. They could always spray the blue potion on Jake and have him forget as Fred and George instructed. It was the equivalent of the _obliviate_, only the _obliviate_ is illegal to use on muggles and this potion isn't registered with the ministry yet.

As Hermione was leaning forward on the railing, she heard a distinct masculine sound of somebody clearing his throat. She turned to see where the sound was coming from and saw a silhouette of a man also leaning on the other side of the railing that seemed to be eyeing her.

At first glance, Hermione thought that it could've been any of her male cousins; but, as he straightened, she could see that we was at least a few inches taller than her tallest cousin. As he approached her, a wisp of his pale blond hair could be seen as the light reflected from the windows of the yacht partially lit up his features; an all too familiar smirk etched on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Industries Front Counter<strong>

"I'm looking for Draco," Harry Potter said to the lady at the front desk. He came to finalize contract for advertising the new Malfoy Industries product. Even though he had a successful career as an auror, Hermione had asked him to advertise for Malfoy Industries. Over the years, he had become friends with Draco, though he loath to admit it.

"He should be in his office," the lady replied. Harry thanked her took the elevator up to Draco's office.

As was making his way to the door, he caught sight of Blaise Zabini.

"Finalizing the contract, right?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded at that.

"I also need to get this signed by Draco," Blaise gestured to a folder he was holding. They continued their little small talk until they got to Draco's room.

The door was slightly ajar and they walked right in without knocking. The first thing they saw was Theo sneezing on the couch.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Off – _achoo_ – to see – _achoo_ – his fiancé," he managed.

"_WHAT?_" both Harry and Blaise demanded at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN. What you are probably thinking right now should be one of 2 things: 1) Omg Draco is finally here! And 2) How the fuck did he get here? So I said to check out the hints last chapter… *coughcough* and one person found it, though she (I'm guessing by the username: torighz, kudos to you) thought it was something I overlooked in my editing.

I'm really sorry about the last time I tried doing the 30 reviews and I'll post thing, I honestly didn't expect to get that many so fast. Tbh, I thought that it would take somewhere around 5 days.

Soooo, enough gloomy apology talk, don't forget to review/fav/follow! Hoho


End file.
